La Malédiction des Uchiha
by Nekojul
Summary: OS délire – Naruto a réussi à faire revenir Sasuke au village et sa mission de réhabilitation est pour bientôt… Oui mais c'est sans compter un évènement inattendu ! Quelle est donc cette malédiction que le dernier des Uchiha s'acharne à cacher ?


**La malédiction des Uchiha**

_**Disclaimers :**__ blablabla… Kishimoto… blablabla… _

_**Résumé :**__ OS in universe – Délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux ^^ - Naruto a réussi à faire revenir Sasuke au village et sa mission de réhabilitation est pour bientôt… Oui mais c'est sans compter un évènement inattendu ! Naruto arrivera-t-il à persuader Sasuke de partir avec lui ? Et quelle est donc cette malédiction que le dernier des Uchiha s'acharne à cacher ?_

_**Couple :**__ Sasuke/Naruto_

_**Genre :**__ OS/humour/amour_

_**Rating :**__ M _

**Petite note de votre serviteur :**

_- Tout d'abord un énorme merci à __**Opelleam**__ pour sa correction malgré nos nombreuses excuses et nos peurs de ne plus travailler ensemble (ce qu'on est bêtes ^^) on y est enfin arriver ! Enorme merci à toi, cet OS est ton cadeau pour m'avoir tant aidé sur _**Sasuke, Ange Gardien**_ et de continuer à le faire ! _

_- Ensuite ! Pour les lectrices de _**Sasuke, Ange Gardien**_ justement : pas de panique, la suite arrive ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le chapitre 4 est en cours mais tout comme pour la première partie, je ne publierai pas avant d'en avoir un peu plus pour ne pas vous imposer de trop long délai (dit-elle alors qu'elle met trois plombes à poster la seconde partie… hum… lalala)_

_- Enfin merci à __**Ayarua**__ qui m'a inspiré cette fic… C'est à cause (encore ?) d'un de nos délires sur ces deux idiots et parce que je suis moi-même atteinte d'une malédiction du même genre… _

_Voilà, fin du blabla chiant ! Vous pouvez lire ! Youpala Youpi !_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait bientôt deux ans que Naruto avait réussi à faire revenir Sasuke à Konoha. Oh, bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. Kakashi et Tsunade les avaient retrouvés à moitié mort dans la boue, aussi borné l'un que l'autre à ne pas vouloir céder. Les coups avaient plu plus que de raison, les deux garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence, affalés sur le sol et soufflant tout l'air que leurs poumons perforés pouvaient ingurgiter, incapable de faire un autre mouvement.<p>

La Cinquième avait lâchement profité de ce moment de faiblesse pour emprisonner le dernier des Uchiha puis avait négocié avec Naruto sa libération, pas qu'elle ait vraiment eu le choix.

Le blond avait menacé du poing depuis sa chambre d'hôpital, ses yeux pleins de détermination, jurant que si jamais il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, si quelqu'un d'autre le touchait, il lui en voudrait à jamais. La princesse avait toujours été faible face à ce regard là alors… Et puis, il était le nouveau héros du village et elle l'avait déjà en tête pour être son successeur, pas parce qu'il était son favori ou parce que c'était son rêve, mais parce que s'il y avait une personne au monde qui tenait à Konoha, au point de vouloir la protéger au péril de sa vie, c'était bien lui. Alors après maints cris, et engueulades sur les responsabilités qu'il avait d'abord envers le village, elle avait finalement cédé.

La réhabilitation de l'Uchiha ne fut pas simple et Tsunade dût jouer de tous ses atouts pour la faire accepter. Naruto, de son côté, passait ses journées assis devant la geôle de son meilleur ami, essayant de démêler ce bordel qu'était sa haine et sa vengeance. Sasuke se moquait de chaque belle phrase du blond, il était sourd à tout ce qu'il lui disait. Aucun mot ne parvenait à le ramener dans la lumière.

Par mesure de sécurité, il portait un bandeau sur les yeux, marqué d'un sceau l'empêchant d'utiliser les pouvoirs du sharingan, ce qui le rendait en plus aveugle aux expressions de son ancien meilleur ami.

Cela agaçait particulièrement ce dernier, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait ni y lire ce qu'il pensait, ni y faire passer ce qu'il voulait. Alors, arriva un jour où tellement excédé de ne pas se faire écouter du brun, Naruto ouvrit la cellule et lui arracha le bandeau pour lui prouver qu'il lui faisait toujours confiance. Les pupilles rouges en forme d'étoile ne perdirent pas une seconde et Sasuke se retrouva à nouveau dans l'esprit du blond.

Il eut la surprise de voir la grille, où se trouvait anciennement Kyûbi, ouverte. Seul un corbeau noir l'attendait à l'intérieur de la cage où sommeillait, jadis, le démon renard. Le volatile le fixa et ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'être attiré dans une illusion. Il se sentit tiré contre sa volonté hors de l'esprit dans lequel il avait à présent le contrôle. Il se retrouva dans un endroit qui lui était bien trop familier pour ne pas le reconnaître : son propre esprit. Empêtré dans le noir et la mort, une pluie de sang tachait son kimono blanc. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air un peu triste avant de se tourner vers la seule autre silhouette humaine, debout au milieu de ce tas de cadavre. Itachi lui apparut comme il était quand ils étaient enfants, un doux sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Au départ méfiant, Sasuke insulta le Jinchuuriki, persuadé que cela venait de lui. Puis se rappelant que son ancien coéquipier n'avait aucun don pour le Genjutsu, il comprit que c'était là un acte de son aîné de son vivant. Il serra les poings et la mâchoire, la tristesse et la peine de la perte de son grand frère encore trop vives pour qu'il puisse facilement supporter cette vision. Itachi s'approcha de lui et frappa doucement ses deux doigts sur le front de son cadet comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ceci déclencha les larmes et la colère enfouie de Sasuke qui se mit à l'insulter et à lui demander des comptes.

Itachi lui apprit alors la « vraie » vérité sur Madara et sur le massacre des Uchiha, la plupart des choses collaient avec ce que Madara lui avait raconté. Pourtant, il y avait des différences et surtout les raisons, les pensées d'Itachi à l'époque, ce qui lui avait fait prendre sa décision. Sasuke aurait voulu refuser cette version, cette explication mais les paroles de son frère firent peu à peu arrêter la pluie de sang.

Alors que leur discussion avait duré des heures, à peine quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées dans la réalité. Naruto se dépêtra de l'illusion grâce à Kyubi et remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours dans la cellule. Il tenait le bandeau avec le sceau dans sa main et Sasuke le regardait de son regard noir comme s'il attendait une réponse de lui. D'abord perdu, le blond serra le morceau de tissu et frappa son ami pour avoir utilisé son sharingan sur lui. Ils eurent une longue dispute et une autre bagarre dans les cachots qui alerta Kakashi, jamais loin de ses anciens élèves. Celui-ci voulu les séparer mais vit très vite qu'ils devaient régler leur comptes ainsi. Cette bagarre n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente, ils « discutaient » enfin.

Sasuke n'était pas encore prêt à re travailler pour Konoha, non. Les paroles de son frère et du blond ne cessaient de tourner et se retourner dans son esprit en pleine reconstruction. Il ne savait plus où il en était mais il avait compris que l'avenir du monde ninja et les espoirs qu'avait Itachi, ses sacrifices étaient à présent sur ses épaules. Dès lors, il accepta les conditions de sa libération. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il serait sous la surveillance du blond et n'aurait pas de missions avant que Tsunade ne l'en pense digne.

Un an et demi s'était écoulé et les deux garçons étaient redevenus amis, le brun n'offrant ses rares sourires qu'à lui. Naruto ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Ils étaient toujours ensemble et même si de nombreuses mauvaises rumeurs ou des insultes les accompagnaient dans les rues de Konoha, la plupart des gens respectaient trop Naruto pour dire quoique ce soit. Le groupe d'amis de l'époque ne s'était pas reformé aussi facilement. Beaucoup avaient perdu confiance en Sasuke et même Sakura n'osait pas lui parler si Naruto ne la poussait pas.

Il avait, de toute façon, beaucoup de mal à partager Sasuke. C'était bien involontaire de sa part mais le voir parler avec Sakura ou même quelqu'un d'autre le rendait nerveux. Il mettait ça sur le compte du traumatisme d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami une fois. Il n'en était pas moins très possessif.

De son côté, Sasuke ne regardait que le blond. Les autres ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Au départ, c'était la curiosité de voir comment ce loser avait fait pour étinceler à ce point. Qu'avait-il fait de toute cette haine qu'il avait en lui ? Lui aussi avait souffert des manipulations du Conseil et de la Racine, il avait été utilisé, on avait mis le Bijû le plus puissant et le plus haineux en lui. Comment avait-il fait pour toujours gérer ça avec un sourire ? Si ça n'avait été que lui, le jour où il avait sauvé le village de Pain, il aurait envoyé balader tous ces gens qui l'acclamaient alors qu'ils l'évitaient quand il était enfant et qu'il avait besoin d'être entouré ! L'hypocrisie des gens de Konoha le rendait malade mais le blond continuait de leur trouver des excuses et de tenir des propos optimistes, plein de bons sentiments qui ne cessaient de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel. Puis un soir, il lui raconta l'histoire de ses parents et dans quelles circonstances le kyûbi avait été scellé en lui. Sasuke était resté muet après cette révélation.

Il l'admirait sans vouloir l'admettre. Mais son affection pour Naruto était bien réelle et la façon dont le blond était attaché à lui le touchait plus qu'il ne le voulait. Shikamaru lui avait raconté comment le jeune homme n'avait cessé de le poursuivre et de le défendre alors même que tout le monde le pensait perdu pour de bon. Il était encore un criminel de rang mondial mais il était sous la tutelle du Jinchuuriki de Kyubi. Ce terme lui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel alors que le blond se tordait de rire à côté de lui dans le bureau de la Cinquième.

C'était aussi en discutant avec Neji et Shikamaru qu'il comprit que ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond était peut-être plus que de l'amitié. Avec le second, tout d'abord, parce que quand ce dernier parlait de Temari, on sentait son amour pour la jeune femme. C'était sans aucune prétention, juste quelques mots ou réactions que le brun avait assimilées aux siens ou aux siennes. Et avec Neji parce que celui-ci avait développé une affection pour Naruto qui ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il voyait bien le Hyûga le dévorer des yeux et vraiment, non, le blond était à lui, il ne voulait pas le partager.

Ses doutes furent réduits à néant quand un soir, ils n'étaient que tous les deux à regarder les étoiles depuis le toit de l'appartement de Naruto et que celui-ci lui avait parlé de Sakura et de sa déclaration quelques mois avant son retour. La jalousie rongea Sasuke, lorsqu'il imagina Naruto avec une autre personne que lui et que son cœur en rata un battement.

Le jour de sa première assignation approchait et le jeune Uchiha bouillait d'impatience de repartir en mission, encore plus seul avec son blond. Il avait décidé qu'il en parlerait avec lui. C'était évident qu'il ressentait quelque chose de spécial pour lui. Sans parler de son attirance physique pour le jeune homme musclé et charmant qu'il était devenu. Armé de son courage et résolu à mettre sa fierté de côté le temps d'une discussion, car de toute façon le blond ne ferait pas le premier pas, il avait même des doutes qu'il se soit rendu compte de quelque chose… Il avait donc passé plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuit à réfléchir et il était tant de repartir en mission.

Mais voilà…

* * *

><p>Naruto marchait gaiement dans les rues de Konoha à présent bien reconstruites, quelques maisons ou quartiers nécessitaient encore des travaux mais dans l'ensemble, le village renaissait de ses cendres. Il se dirigeait vers le manoir de l'Hokage d'un pas pressé mais retenu, son grand sourire aux lèvres en ce bel après midi de printemps.<p>

Il portait toujours sa veste orange et noire avec son pantacourt orange. La fermeture de sa veste était juste un peu abaissée laissant voir le t-shirt de résille sur ses clavicules. Le bandeau du village sortait d'une de ses poches.

Quelques commerçants lui dirent bonjour chaleureusement, des enfants vinrent jouer autour de lui, lui demandant de leur raconter encore la fois où il avait vaincu Pain. Le jeune homme ricana et leur promit de leur en faire le récit une prochaine fois, certains s'accrochèrent à sa jambe, d'autres tentèrent de lui sauter dessus mais le blond continua de se refuser en s'excusant. Les enfants boudèrent un moment puis reprirent leur activité précédente : jouer à chat.

Naruto parvint jusqu'au bâtiment dans lequel Tsunade, Sakura et Shizune l'attendaient de pied ferme. Il ouvrit grand la porte avec un sourire triomphant.

- Alors ma mission avec Sasuke ? On va où ? Combien de temps ? Elle est de quel rang ? Dis-moi tout mamie, allez !

Il reçut un coup de poing sur le crâne de la part de son ancienne coéquipière.

- Aieuhh…

Sakura n'avait pas changé, elle avait seulement laissé pousser ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient maintenant à mi-dos. Ses vêtements, par contre, avaient évolué maintenant qu'elle était adjointe à la direction de l'hôpital. Elle portait toujours sa jupe noire avec ses bottes mais avait troqué sa veste pour un chemisier rose pâle à manches longues avec des brassards de bandage blancs sur les bras.

- Naruto, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça la Cinquième dont la fatigue et l'âge se faisait entendre de plus en plus dans sa voix.

Son sort était toujours maintenu ce qui la rendait toujours aussi jeune et fraiche mais sa façon de se tenir avait perdu en vigueur et en éclat. Elle n'en était que plus sage et plus charmante aux yeux de Naruto.

- Quoi ? Quoi ! Ne me dis pas que tu…, commença le blond entre la colère et la surprise.

- Non, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. C'est Sasuke qui a annulé la mission. Il m'a envoyé une missive ce matin.

Naruto serra les dents.

- Et pourquoi Môsieur Sasuke a annulé ? Il n'est pas au courant que pour sa liberté définitive il doit passer ce test ?

Sakura pouffa et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller lui demander, les missives officielles sont confidentielles, tu le sais bien, dit-elle avec une moue amusée.

Le blond grogna, tout son enthousiasme de quelques minutes plus tôt définitivement envolé. La Cinquième n'y fit pas attention, trop habitué à ses sautes d'humeur dès que ça concernait le dernier des Uchiha.

- Cette mission est quand même de rang S et j'ai besoin qu'elle soit réalisée sous peu, d'autant plus qu'elle devrait prendre au minimum deux semaines, c'est pourquoi si tu le souhaites, Neji t'accompagnera. Il s'est porté volontaire.

- Quoi ? Non mais attends, je vais aller voir Sasuke et le persuader de venir avec moi, c'est important pour lui et si en plus c'est une mission de rang S, il serait absout de tout soupçons par le Conseil, pas vrai ?

Tsunade lança un coup d'œil à Shizune qui acquiesça de la tête. Elle soupira bruyamment et lui tendit l'ordre de mission.

- Tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour persuader ton beau brun de venir avec toi, sinon tu partiras avec Neji, dit-elle se sentant encore trop gentille avec lui.

Le blond attrapa la missive avec un grand sourire et sortit en courant de la pièce. Les trois jeunes femmes attendirent deux secondes avant que, de nouveau, les pas lourds du jeune homme résonnent dans le couloir. Sakura croisa les bras et fit non de la tête.

- Merci mamie ! Tu le regretteras pas !

- Naaa-rrruuuu-toooo ! Un peu de respect ! hurla son ancienne coéquipière qui ne reçut qu'un éclat de rire en retour.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Naruto arriva devant la porte de l'appartement que l'Uchiha avait choisi après la reconstruction des bâtiments. Il n'était pas loin du sien et pas tellement plus grand, n'ayant pas de missions pour le moment, c'était Naruto qui lui avait avancé l'argent, ce que le brun avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter. Il lui avait juré qu'il le rembourserait avec les intérêts. L'immeuble était en bois massif et la porte était simple, juste décorée d'un écriteau « Uchiha Sasuke » sur lequel Naruto reconnut leurs écritures, la sienne pour son prénom et celle de Sasuke pour son nom. Encore un moment mythique qu'ils avaient passé ensemble pendant lequel Sasuke ne cessait de se moquer des caractères irréguliers et difformes de son ami tandis que celui-ci était admiratif de la grâce et de la finesse de la calligraphie de l'autre. En dessous était peint le symbole du clan, le fameux éventail blanc et rouge.

Naruto toqua d'abord doucement à la porte. Il n'eut aucune réponse alors frappa plus fort et tenta d'ouvrir. Chose plutôt inhabituelle : la porte était verrouillée.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Même quand ils partaient ensemble à l'Ichiraku, le jeune homme ne fermait jamais sa porte à clef. Il tambourina en l'appelant.

- Sasuke ! Ouvre, c'est moi !

Il y eut un bruit mat sur le plancher suivit d'un bruit de pas lourd… Minute, Sasuke n'avait pas la démarche lourde !

- Tu veux quoi, crétin ?

La voix du brun semblait lointaine et rauque. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Je te rappelle que c'était aujourd'hui qu'on devait partir pour notre première mission, Tsunade m'a dit que tu avais annulé mais elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi !

- Cette femme est une sainte. Maintenant dégage d'ici, Naruto.

Le blond fut soufflé par la remarque et s'acharna à nouveau contre la porte.

- Ouvre-moi et dis-moi pourquoi, enfoiré ! Ne fous pas en l'air tout ce qu'on a fait, bordel ! En plus c'est une mission de rang S, je vais en avoir pour une semaine dans la forêt à faire de l'espionnage contre le reste de l'Akatsuki…

- Grand bien te fasse ! Bonne chance ! Maintenant, tire-toi !

Le ton était glacial, il renifla un peu bruyamment et Naruto l'entendit tousser et poser un bol dans l'évier. Il se fit la remarque stupide que les murs étaient encore plus fins que du papier à missive avant de pincer les lèvres, vexé par la froideur de son compagnon. Depuis quelques semaines, l'annonce de la mission en fait, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, faisant des plans sur la comète, mettant au point des techniques alliant leurs forces pendant les entrainements…

Plusieurs fois au cours de ces discussions, il avait cru dépasser la ligne qu'il s'était fixé, sachant pertinemment pourquoi il voulait être toujours avec lui. Kakashi lui avait fait un long, très long discours sur son comportement envers Sasuke. Et s'il avait tout d'abord refusé de l'admettre, insultant son maître de pervers dépravé, il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments. Mais le brun ne lui avait montré aucune faille, aucun signe que cela pouvait être réciproque. Les seules fois où il avait un doute, était quand il voyait son regard meurtrier sur les gens qui lui parlait et en particulier sur…

- Bon… merci… J'ai plus qu'à aller voir Neji pour qu'on se prépare pour demain, dit-il d'un ton résigné mais assez fort pour être entendu.

Il fit mine de s'éloigner comptant jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et Sasuke entrouvrit la porte.

- C'est Neji mon remplaçant ? dit-il sur un ton presque larmoyant, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire naitre un énorme sourire sur le visage du blond qui se retint d'éclater de rire.

Il ne le voyait pas dans l'entrebâillement mais il devinait sa silhouette un peu plus haute que la sienne et les cheveux éternellement coiffés en piques sur l'arrière avec les deux longues mèches devant… Quoique cette silhouette paraissait un peu compromise par quelques épis mal placés.

- Je peux entrer maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix toute douce avec une moue irrésistible sur la bouche.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte en grand avant de partir pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit, à gauche de la pièce en se tenant à chaque meuble qu'il croisait.

Naruto entra tout guilleret, content que son subterfuge ait fonctionné, une pointe d'espoir dans le cœur. Il s'arrêta net à la porte voyant le capharnaüm à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Les volets étaient fermés, plongeant la pièce principale dans une pseudo obscurité. Il pouvait apercevoir le tas de vaisselle sale dans l'évier, les vêtements éparpillés, les missives et les livres en vrac sur la table servant habituellement de table à manger et de bureau. Il soupira et ouvrit la première fenêtre au niveau des placards de la cuisine. Le brun grogna et se protégea les yeux de ses bras.

- Arrête ça !

- Mais on y voit rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? T'as bu trop de saké hier ou tu as reçu la visite de Chôji ? C'est digne de mon appart' ! Pourtant les dernières fois tu…

Sasuke éternua trois fois de suite et prit un mouchoir sur la table de nuit à côté de son lit avant de se moucher le plus discrètement possible.

- J'ai pas eu le temps de ranger, d'accord, ça arrive. Tu ferais mieux de partir, Naruto, je t'assure, c'est plus sûr pour toi, dit-il d'une voix éraillée alors qu'il parlait un peu du nez.

Le blond se précipita sur lui et s'assit à ses côtés, le surprenant si bien qu'il eut un mouvement de recul et se cogna le crâne contre la tête du lit.

- Aie…

- Mais Sasuke ! T'es malade !

L'autre grogna et, exténué, lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Perspicace le héros de Konoha…

Naruto ne releva pas et posa sa main sur son front sans prévenir. Le brun retint sa respiration et sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Et tu as de la fièvre ! C'est pour ça que tu peux pas venir ? Sakura t'a donné des médicaments, non ? Pourquoi tu veux annuler pour un petit rhume ?

Sasuke expira quand le blond s'éloigna un peu et déglutit difficilement.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça… Oui, je suis malade et oui, j'ai des médicaments, maintenant que tu sais, barre-toi, lui dit-il avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux un peu plus violente que d'habitude.

Naruto lui passa la main dans le dos pour le soutenir se gorgeant du plaisir d'avoir un prétexte pour toucher son meilleur ami. Il s'en voulut à cette pensée et se leva pour aérer un peu plus la pièce, ouvrant une seconde fenêtre qui plongea la pièce d'une douce couleur jaune et orange du soleil de fin d'après-midi.

Il se tourna vers l'Uchiha et s'aperçut qu'il ne portait qu'un t-shirt noir et un short blanc long et large. Ses cheveux étaient bien en pagaille mais pas structurellement comme à leur habitude. Cela lui donnait un charme un peu sauvage et Naruto se mit une gifle mentale quand il commença à se dire qu'il le trouvait vraiment sexy assis comme ça, une jambe pliée sur le lit, l'autre étendue, se cachant en partie le visage de la main gauche. Il portait ses bandages sur les avant bras pour cacher les tatouages d'armes.

Le blond se rendit dans la salle de bain. Petite, elle était meublée d'une grande baignoire qui prenait toute la place, d'un lavabo et d'un placard. Le tout en bois de cèdre donnait une odeur suave et envoutante à cette pièce. Naruto eut un petit sourire en décelant en plus celle de Sasuke. Elle imprégnait chaque pièce, il avait du mal à ne pas le remarquer. Il prit une petite serviette et l'humidifia un peu avant de revenir vers le brun.

- Oh non, Uzumaki, tu m'oublies, je t'interdis de t'occuper de moi ! cracha le brun en le voyant revenir avec le linge.

- Ok, je ne m'occupe pas de toi si tu arrives jusqu'ici sans t'accrocher à aucun meuble, sourit le blond bien décidé à comprendre pourquoi le fait d'être malade le rendait aussi agressif.

Sasuke évalua la distance, il y avait quoi, cinq pas à faire, à peine. Pff ! Complètement faisable, pour qui le prenait-il ? Il se leva le plus dignement possible, reniflant en relevant la tête d'un air de défi. Des papillons dansèrent déjà devant ses yeux et il concentra tout son chakra dans ses jambes pour s'aider au maximum. Malheureusement dans cet état depuis plus de douze heures, il n'avait pas eu la force d'en malaxer beaucoup et sentit ces dernières le trahir. Il grogna et invoqua sa volonté à l'aide. Si jamais Naruto restait trop longtemps, il découvrirait que… Non ! Il n'en était pas question !

Il mit un pied devant l'autre et tint bien deux pas avant de se sentir tomber puis rattrapé par des bras puissants. Entre l'humiliation et le bien être d'être dans ses bras, il soupira d'exaspération.

- Je reste ! Haha ! s'exclama Naruto.

Trop content de lui, il l'aida à retourner jusqu'au lit.

Sasuke grogna. Il y eut un silence un peu gêné quand ils se trouvèrent à nouveau assis sur le matelas.

- Ok, très bien. Dans ce cas, tu veux bien me faire un truc à manger, s'il te plaît ?

Naruto ouvrit des yeux tout ronds. Depuis quand Sasuke lui parlait-il aussi gentiment et pliait aussi facilement ? Et il avait bien dit « s'il te plaît » ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que Sasuke plissait les sourcils et fermait les yeux avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche en murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible.

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire et se leva pour aller se mettre aux fourneaux. L'Uchiha s'allongea et passa la petite serviette humide sur son front, reniflant de temps à autre, les yeux fermés, il se laissa aller à la fièvre et au sommeil, bercé par le bruit de la vaisselle et de la voix de Naruto lui racontant les derniers potins de leur groupe d'amis.

Pris dans un rêve un peu bizarre, il baissa sa garde, alors qu'il savait à quoi il s'exposait, cette malédiction dont lui avait parlé Itachi un jour… Mais il n'y avait jamais cru, à chaque fois qu'il avait été malade, il n'avait jamais eu ce comportement typique dont lui avait parlé son frère. En même temps, il avait toujours fait en sorte d'être seul dans ces moments-là…

Une main fraiche vint ôter une des mèches de son front collant de sueur et il sourit doucement au toucher, faisant hurler intérieurement de désir le propriétaire de cette dernière. La présence était rassurante, l'odeur d'herbe et de… ramen ? Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit Naruto assis sur le lit, tout sourire avec un bol de ramen dans la main gauche, la droite encore sur sa joue. Il se redressa en position assise, un peu peiné de perdre ce contact.

- C'est prêt, tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant baguettes et bol.

- Des ramens… quelle surprise…

- Hé, enfoiré, je les ai faites aux poireaux exprès ! Si t'es pas content, je les mange !

Sasuke rit doucement ce qui choqua à nouveau Naruto et lui lança une flèche en plein cœur.

- Merci.

Voyant l'air encore plus terrifié de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, pour la forme :

- Crétin.

Naruto ricana pendant que le brun se forçait à manger pour reprendre des forces.

- Tu as parlé pendant ton sommeil, Sasuke…

L'Uchiha perdit tout son charisme en crachant une bonne partie de la soupe dans laquelle nageaient les ramens sur son vis-à-vis. Il toussa vivement tandis que Naruto lui tendait un mouchoir après en avoir pris un pour lui même et ce, en se retenant de rire au maximum.

- J'ai dit quoi ? demanda l'Uchiha, légèrement paniqué.

- Tu parlais d'une malédiction et après tu n'arrêtais pas de m'appeler, j'ai cru que tu cauchemardais.

- Oui, si je rêvais de toi, c'était forcément un cauchemar…

La tentative de ton sarcastique échoua lamentablement.

- Je me disais bien ! tenta de rattraper Naruto mais sans meilleurs résultats.

Il y eut un nouveau silence entre eux. Sasuke ne put finir son bol et le lui tendit.

- Merci, c'était vraiment bon, dit-il avant de le regretter deux secondes plus tard.

Naruto se moqua doucement de lui en allant mettre le récipient dans l'évier avant de récupérer le sac sur la table dans lequel il y avait les médicaments que Sakura avait dû lui apporter. Le fait que la jeune femme ait su et ait vu Sasuke dans cet état avant lui le rongeait de jalousie… Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenu ? Ce n'était qu'un rhume après tout… Et ils étaient des ninjas ! Pourquoi tout annuler pour si peu ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les éternuements à répétition de Sasuke. Machinalement le blond lui dit :

- A tes souhaits !

Sasuke était un peu dans le brouillard et ne calcula pas sa réponse ni le ton plus doux et léger qu'une plume sur la peau, ou bien la malédiction faisait-elle déjà son effet ?

- Ils sont déjà réalisés puisque tu es là, Naruto.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, le blond en lâcha la boîte de pilules et se tourna vivement vers son compagnon en criant un :

- Quoi ?

Le brun se roula en boule, face contre le mur pour être dos à Naruto et ainsi l'empêcher de voir le rose teinter ses joues. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Les Uchiha ne peuvent pas être gentils et mielleux quand ils sont malades ! Non ! Itachi lui avait pourtant dit qu'une fois il s'était retrouvé à dire des choses qu'il pensait mais qu'il n'avait pas prévu de dire à leur mère alors qu'elle s'occupait de lui étant malade. Pour les Uchiha, toujours maîtres de leurs émotions et conscients de leur environnement, ce comportement de laisser-aller et de gentillesse était tout bonnement une malédiction. Personne ne devait savoir qu'un virus pouvait le rendre aimable et dans le même état qu'une personne ayant abusé du saké à parler de ce qu'il ressent alors qu'il ne l'avait pas prévu de cette façon !

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire !

Naruto remarqua qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et la referma en y dessinant un sourire satisfait.

Il attrapa les pilules qu'il avait préparées en suivant les instructions que Sakura avait laissées dans le sac et un verre d'eau qu'il lui amena.

- Tiens avale ça Uchiha-chou !

Le brun grogna et se retourna en le fusillant du regard avant d'attraper le verre et les médicaments.

Pour le taquiner, le blond ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- Lâche-moi, crétin, dit-il avant d'avaler le tout d'un trait.

L'autre eut un sourire carnassier et s'assit à ses côtés, se penchant sur lui.

- Allez ! C'est pas tous les jours que tu peux être aimable ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de mots gentils que tu rêves de me dire. Je t'écoute. Hin hin !

Pendant que l'un riait, l'autre devint sérieux et détourna la tête.

- Je ne pense pas que ça te ferait plaisir d'entendre ce que je veux te dire.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté en pouffant encore doucement mais son sourire se fana doucement à la vue du visage hésitant de son ami.

Son nez était un peu rouge à force de se moucher et ses yeux noirs un peu plus brillants que d'ordinaire. Les fois où ils s'étaient battus avant de se retrouver, il ne l'avait pas tant détaillé et c'était peut-être bien la première fois en deux ans qu'il pouvait le dévisager ainsi d'aussi près : ses traits fins dessinant sa mâchoire carrée, la bridure délicate de ses yeux, le tracé soigné de ses lèvres. Son odeur forte et masculine lui chatouilla les narines.

Toutes ces discussions avec Kakashi pour rien, le fait était là, il avait couru après lui non pas pour tenir sa promesse à Sakura mais pour lui, pour eux. Il avait été la première personne à le reconnaître, son meilleur ami. Et à présent qu'il avait l'âge de reconnaître ses sentiments, il savait que c'était de l'amour… mais que c'était impossible, Sasuke ne ressentait pas ça. Il prit peur en se disant que peut-être il l'avait remarqué et que cela le gênait, serait-ce pour ça qu'il pensait que ce qu'il lui dirait ne lui plairait pas ? Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était le mettre mal à l'aise, le rendre malheureux et au vu de son froncement de sourcil quelque chose le pesait.

- Dis toujours, on ne s'est jamais rien caché après tout, pas vrai ? dit-il dans un petit rire pour tenter de se montrer sûr de lui.

Sasuke ne comptait pas répondre, vraiment, pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il entendit sa propre voix dire :

- Naruto, je… si je veux être réhabilité, c'est surtout pour toi…

Naruto faillit s'en étouffer. Ce n'était pas possible, Sasuke était vraiment malade, il n'avait jamais employé ce ton ou même ce genre de mots gentils. Il y avait forcément erreur, il était dans un genjutsu ou quelque chose du genre.

De son côté, le brun serra les dents et n'en revenait pas des guimauves qu'il pouvait sortir ! C'était certes la vérité mais déjà pourquoi il la lui disait ? et surtout pourquoi en ces termes ? Sa fatigue physique et le nuage dans lequel sa maladie le mettait l'empêchaient de bien réfléchir et de s'exprimer comme d'habitude.

Naruto, troublé, ne voulant pas comprendre ce qui se cachait peut-être derrière ces mots, décida de les prendre à la légère, rectifiant son ami sur l'emploi d'un des mots de sa phrase :

- Tu veux dire que c'est « à cause » de moi, c'est ça ? Je pensais pas que même le grand Sasuke pouvait avoir des sentiments et les montrer quand il était malade ! Je devrais peut-être te cuisiner sur ce que tu penses de tout le monde ! Héhé

- La ferme… dit le brun en se rallongeant, cachant sa tête sous un oreiller.

- Allez quoi, S'ke ! Ce serait marrant ! Promis je dis rien à personne !

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais ni te voir, ni partir avec toi en mission dans cet état ! Tu vas en profiter et tu vas apprendre des trucs !

Le ton employé était limite celui d'un petit garçon embêté par un grand ce qui fit éclater de rire Naruto.

- Rigole pas, crétin !

Il lui balança son oreiller à la figure. Objet que le blond évita facilement malgré leur promiscuité. Il se moqua encore un peu de lui puis voyant que le brun sombrait dans le sommeil à cause des médicaments, il le laissa tranquille et décida d'aller prendre une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place.

Quand il revint dans la pièce tamisée par le soleil couchant, il manqua de retourner sous le jet d'eau froide tellement la vision qui l'envahit mit ses hormones au défi. Sasuke était endormi sur le côté, dos au mur, une jambe dans le vide, l'autre repliée sous lui et ses bras serrant fortement son oreiller contre lui. Le blond cintra sa serviette autour de sa taille et tenta de penser à autre chose, de toute évidence Sasuke était faible dans ces moments-là, et vulnérable. Et malgré la grande tentation de vouloir en profiter, il ne le pouvait pas. Il s'approcha doucement et releva sa jambe pour la remettre sur le lit. Une goutte d'eau coula de ses cheveux et tomba sur la joue du brun qui grimaça. Naruto retint sa respiration et par reflexe camoufla son chakra. L'Uchiha sourit tendrement et ouvrit ses yeux les plongeant dans l'azur qui lui faisait face.

- Pourquoi tu tentes de camoufler ta présence ? Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, dit-il avant de tirer sur un des bras du blond pour l'amener allonger sur le lit sous lui.

Naruto résista quoi… bien deux millièmes de seconde avant de se laisser faire en riant. Il se retrouva à rouler sur le lit, sous le poids du corps musclé du brun. Vu son physique, il l'aurait pensé moins fort que ça. Son cœur accéléra et il le sentit battre au niveau de ses tempes. Sasuke savait-il seulement ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir ? Son rire s'éteint quand il vit l'air sérieux du brun, ses yeux noirs encore un peu embués par le sommeil.

- Naruto… Merci d'être là… Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais sûrement foutu en l'air tous les espoirs de mon frère, aveuglé par ma haine et ma soif de vengeance…

Il détourna le regard, se sentant pathétique de parler de ça, on se serait cru dans un roman d'amour à l'eau de rose, quelle horreur. Ce devait être la fièvre qui le faisait parler et non pas cette stupide croyance d'Itachi… Ou alors son cher grand frère avait abusé de son esprit d'enfant en lui faisant croire qu'une simple fièvre était une malédiction. Son cerveau arrêta d'essayer de trouver une raison à tout cela, il avait, de toute façon, prévu de lui parler, non ? Un Uchiha ne parle pas, il agit. Pourtant il sentit ses joues rougir sévèrement en voyant à quel point il était proche du blond et que ledit blond ne portait en tout et pour tout, qu'une serviette défaite sous ses jambes…

Naruto leva une main et caressa doucement la joue de son meilleur ami. Le geste était tendre et quand le regard onyx recroisa les yeux bleus, Sasuke put y lire plus que de l'amour fraternel ou amical. D'ordinaire, il aurait pris peur et se serait éloigné. Mais cette maudite malédiction semblait bien peser sur lui et le poussa à se pencher sur la bouche qui l'appelait. Ce premier baiser fut chaste, du bout des lèvres. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux tandis que Naruto, sous le choc, les avait gardé grand ouverts. Le brun se recula, ses joues roses et le regard fuyant, la main de Naruto n'avait pas quitté sa joue et il s'accrocha à ce contact comme à une bouée.

Le blond le dévisagea avec un petit sourire, faisant glisser sa main dans les pics noirs sur l'arrière de son crâne pour l'attirer à nouveau dans un baiser un peu plus passionné qui les surprit tous les deux.

Sasuke grogna de plaisir quand il sentit la langue de Naruto quémander la sienne et il y répondit dans un soupir de désir qui fit frissonner le blond. Leurs corps se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'approfondissait, le blond écartant les jambes pour que Sasuke puisse s'y installer plus confortablement. Les soupirs de plaisir et les grognements s'intensifièrent quand ils sentirent leurs deux érections se toucher. Ils s'électrifièrent, s'arrêtant un instant pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Sasuke, tu… je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce que tu es malade, hein ?

Le brun grogna et lui mordit la lèvre en représailles.

- Idiot, le fait d'être malade m'a juste fait déblatérer toutes ces conneries mielleuses…

- Oh, tu veux dire que quand tu es malade, tu montres tes sentiments ? Tu n'es plus ce bâtard prétentieux aussi froid qu'une banquise ?

- Merci du compliment, crétin !

- Enfoiré, c'est de ta faute si j'ai cru pendant tout ce temps être le seul à ressentir ça !

- Ca quoi ? les yeux du brun se firent plus malicieux.

Naruto ne répondit rien, gêné.

- Ca ? demanda le brun en l'embrassant sur la commissure des lèvres. Ou ça ? Il descendit sur son cou pour un baiser un peu plus accentué.

- Ou encore ça ?

Il avait tracé une ligne chaude de salive pour arriver jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons qu'il suça légèrement jusqu'à obtenir un gémissement du blond.

Naruto tenta de reprendre sa respiration, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses sentiments étaient partagés, il savait qu'ils avaient une relation particulière mais pas de ce genre. Et il aurait encore moins pensé que Sasuke pouvait être aussi entreprenant ! Mais que c'était bon ! Il fit glisser ses mains dans les épis noirs tandis que Sasuke descendait un peu plus sur son torse maltraitant à présent son ventre marqué du sceau du démon. La chaleur dans la pièce était montée d'un cran et la fièvre n'aidant pas, le brun avait vraiment très chaud. Il arrêta son activité en cours, récoltant un grognement de frustration et se leva sur ses genoux toujours entre les jambes de son blond pour ôter son t-shirt. Alors qu'il avait les bras levés et le vêtement au dessus de sa tête, il sentit des mains venir caresser son torse dévoilé.

Naruto se délecta de ce contact, il s'était assis pour mieux pouvoir bouger, ses jambes pliées autour de ce magnifique éphèbe. Ses muscles étaient finement dessinés, la peau blanche accentuait les ombres de chacun d'eux, il en parcourut chaque parcelle. Le brun se laissait faire, passant sa main dans les cheveux d'or de son amant. Naruto déposa des baisers sur son ventre le sentant se contracter à ce contact, il y enfouit la tête humant le parfum subtile mais caractéristique du brun.

Sasuke fut touché par ce geste, les mains de Naruto caressant son dos et s'accrochant à lui comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là. Il se défit de cette étreinte à contre cœur pour se remettre à la même hauteur que son amour et l'embrassa directement sans autre forme de procès. Il le rallongea, la serviette ne cachant plus rien aux yeux du brun, celui-ci eut un rictus carnassier.

- Naruto, j'ai envie de toi…

Ces mots accentuèrent l'érection de ce dernier qui se fit plus dure et plus douloureuse. Il grimaça et Sasuke comprit instinctivement le pourquoi du comment et entreprit de le soulager en faisant glisser sa main sur le membre droit.

- Ah… cria Naruto, surpris par son geste et par le plaisir que cela lui procura.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été touché par quelqu'un d'autre. Sa dernière fois remontait à bien longtemps et c'était avec une Kunoichi lors d'une mission avec Jiraiya. Et il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout par manque de temps, son parrain revenant à l'improviste. Il avait compris ce jour-là que le bord féminin était intéressant seulement pour être copié pour son sexyjutsu. Il comprit aussi pourquoi ce même jutsu n'avait pas d'effet sur lui…

Sasuke de son côté avait eu droit à une mauvaise éducation sexuelle de la part de son maître Orochimaru mais à une éducation sexuelle quand même. Le temps avait passé et les perversités du serpent ne l'avaient jamais attiré, contrairement à certains hommes qu'il ramenait. Mais aucun ne lui avaient donné autant envie que le blond qu'il avait à présent dans les bras. Aux vues de ses réactions, lui n'avait pas eu la « chance » de se faire de l'expérience dans le domaine.

Il sourit et tout en l'embrassant dans le cou lui murmura :

- C'est la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hmm…

Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent de plus belle entre la honte et le plaisir que lui offrait cette main sur son sexe.

- Je vais être très doux dans ce cas, dit-il en se redressant pour ôter son pantalon, laissant Naruto pantelant, un jambe pliée et l'autre étendue autour de lui.

Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Mais il en avait envie, rien que de voir ce corps nu devant lui, il n'eut aucun doute. Il déglutit quand le brun se pencha de nouveau sur lui. Il voulut l'embrasser mais Sasuke ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et posa un doigt sur les lèvres gourmandes du blond.

Il descendit peu à peu laissant une trace de baisers brûlants sur son torse. Naruto haleta, et les doigts du brun en profitèrent pour toucher sa langue et se délecter de son doux contact. Le blond, se prêtant au jeu, les lui suça lascivement mettant son self-control à rude épreuve. Sasuke se concentra sur sa tâche et atteint le membre en érection du blond. Il retira ses doigts de cette bouche traitresse et attrapa son sexe de l'autre pour le maintenir.

Au premier coup de langue, Naruto se contracta et gémit de plaisir, ses mains s'accrochèrent l'une à l'épaule du brun, l'autre dans les mèches noires.

Sasuke continua de lécher le membre tout en présentant l'un de ses doigts humidifié à l'entrée de son futur amant.

- Att… Sasuke ! Ah… Ha…

Le souffle manquait au blond qui eut du mal à se laisser complètement aller.

- Détends-toi, Naruto, tu me fais confiance, non ? lui dit-il avant de prendre son sexe en bouche complètement.

- Ouiii ! … Ah ! Enfoiré ! cria le jeune homme alors que le brun avait introduit un deuxième doigt en lui.

Il entama un lent va et vient avec sa bouche et ses doigts pour que le corps de Naruto s'habitue à sa présence. Mais c'était sans compter la faible endurance du jeune héros de Konoha qui n'avait pas eu tant d'expériences que ça. Il ne sentit pas le plaisir monter jusqu'au point de non retour et n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Sasuke qui sentit le gout âcre se déverser dans sa bouche en plusieurs jets. Il se retira trop tard et se mit à tousser en crachant une partie du liquide séminal. Le blond s'assit et passa ses mains sur le visage en sueur du brun.

- Pardon, Sasuke ! Pardon ! Ca va ?

Il toussota encore un peu.

- Crétin, t'aurais pu prévenir !

Il le fusilla du regard en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main, puis relâcha les armes face au sourire dévastateur qui lui faisait face. Naruto l'embrassa à pleine bouche et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le put.

Sasuke enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule et le serra à son tour.

- C'est con, hein ? J'ai l'impression de rêver… murmura le blond, sa voix un peu enraillée.

Sasuke ricana :

- Arrête on pourrait croire que toi aussi tu es touché par une malédiction gluante.

L'étreinte se resserra encore un peu plus au plus grand bonheur des deux garçons qui se réjouissaient de toucher la peau de l'autre.

Sasuke le rallongea tendrement et l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément. Sa main retourna vers l'entrée du blond, son envie de lui n'ayant pas diminuée, bien au contraire. Naruto était plus détendu et grimaça parfois mais il s'accrochait aux baisers et aux caresses qu'il lui donnait.

- Naruto… Je n'en peux plus…

Le brun haletait au dessus de lui, en sueur et tremblant de désir. Le Jinchuuriki écarta un peu plus les jambes.

- Viens… lui dit-il.

L'autre sourit et releva un de ses sourcils.

- Pas comme ça, tourne-toi.

Le blond s'exécuta, peu rassuré et s'allongea sur le ventre. Sasuke embrassa ses épaules puis son dos et ses fesses, récoltant moult frissons et gémissements de plaisir. Il lui écarta les jambes et se présenta à son entrée, lui relevant un peu les hanches. Naruto serra les dents et l'oreiller dans ses mains quand le membre dur traça un chemin brûlant en lui. Malgré les soins de la préparation, il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait de l'intérieur. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Sasuke les lui ôta d'un baiser, ne bougeant pas dans cet antre chaud et étroit, se concentrant au maximum, le temps que son partenaire s'habitue à sa présence. Mais Kami-sama, qu'il était difficile de ne pas laisser son désir prendre le dessus !

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en entendant la respiration de son amant reprendre doucement un rythme viable.

- Oui, je crois que tu peux bouger…

Sasuke attrapa une des mains de Naruto de la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. De son autre main, il releva ses hanches et partit à la recherche du membre de son amant qui s'était de nouveau réveillé après sa petite pause.

Il entama alors un va et vient lent en lui, faisant suivre le même rythme à sa main. Les cris et grognements de plaisir ne tardèrent pas à fuser dans la petite pièce. Il accéléra le rythme comprenant que Naruto ne sentait plus de douleur, ses muscles se détendaient et ses cris de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il touchait un certain point en lui l'en persuadèrent. Quand Naruto vint pour la deuxième fois, souillant les draps sous eux, Sasuke eut du mal à se retenir de venir avec lui mais continua ses coups de butoir serrant plus fort la main de son amant. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et le rythme était de plus en plus fort, la friction sur son membre lui hurlant de se libérer dans cet endroit qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Il se laissa alors aller et vint dans un râle bruyant, se contractant au dessus de Naruto.

Il ne s'affala pas sur lui mais le tira sur le côté, en cuillère pour éviter de se retrouver dans les traces de sperme sur le drap.

Essoufflés, tremblants de plaisir et en nage, les deux garçons restèrent quelques minutes à se câliner ainsi. Sasuke déposait des baisers sur les épaules de Naruto qui caressait inconsciemment le bras du brun en travers de son flanc.

Ce fut quand Sasuke éternua et trembla dans son dos que le blond revint à la réalité et sursauta hors du lit pour aller vers la salle de bain. Il grimaça sous la douleur de son postérieur mais ne produisit aucun son, priant pour que les propriété de régénération de Kyubi agissent au plus vite. Il fit couler un bain chaud dans la grande baignoire et retourna dans le salon vers son amant qui se mouchait de la façon la moins sexy qui soit.

- Heureusement que j'ai Kyûbi en moi, sinon j'aurais été bon pour récupérer ton virus ! Allez, viens te laver, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Sasuke avait la tête lourde et sentait qu'il avait abusé de son corps avec cet exercice de chambre imprévu. Il leva les yeux au ciel à la réplique du blond et lui prit la main. Il s'assit dans la baignoire et sentit ses muscles se détendre et se réchauffer au contact de l'eau brûlante. Il ferma les yeux et inspira la douce odeur d'eucalyptus et d'autres plantes qui avaient été versées dans le bain. Ses poumons et ses voies respiratoires se dégageaient petit à petit.

De son côté, Naruto avait changé les draps et profita du moment d'inattention de Sasuke pour entrer dans l'eau, se plaçant derrière lui. Le brun grogna pour la forme avant de caler son dos contre le torse musclé derrière lui. Il se relaxa tant et si bien qu'il plaça sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux de bien-être.

Naruto referma ses bras autour de lui, l'embrassant dans le cou. Lui même ne se doutait pas de toute la tendresse qu'il donnait au brun, comme s'ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper. L'autre se laissa faire, sombrant dans l'inconscience, bercé par la chaleur et cette présence rassurante.

- Je t'aime, Naruto… souffla-t-il dans son demi-sommeil.

Le blond s'électrisa sous le choc avant d'étirer ses lèvres dans le plus beau sourire qu'il aurait été donné de voir. Il resserra son étreinte.

- Je vais faire en sorte que tu sois malade plus souvent ! dit-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

- De quoi ? murmura Sasuke à moitié réveillé par la pression du blond.

- Rien… moi aussi, dit-il sur un ton énigmatique.

Le brun ne chercha pas à comprendre et se laissa de nouveau aller.

Le soleil venait de se lever et Sasuke s'assit dans son lit. Il fit une rapide inspection de son état. Plus de nez pris, plus de mal de crâne, encore quelques courbatures dont des nouvelles apparues dans ses bras et ses fessiers. Il semblait guéri, les médicaments avaient fait effet. Minute… Des courbatures dans les fessiers ?

Il prit le temps de mieux se réveiller et sentit un corps chaud à côté de lui. Les souvenirs de la veille le frappèrent et il grimaça de honte puis un léger rictus fit son apparition en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait… Dire qu'il avait couché avec Naruto ! Ce corps parfait qui s'étendait sur le dos devant ses yeux avait été à lui.

…

Il avait été consentent, pas vrai ?

…

Les souvenirs étaient encore flous. Si bien qu'il paniqua en voyant le blond se réveiller. Sasuke recula contre le mur, une partie du drap au niveau de sa taille pour préserver sa pudeur. Naruto s'assit également sur le lit, le drap tombant aussi sur ses hanches faisant déglutir le brun à cette vue. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux dans un bâillement et se tourna avec un sourire ensommeillé vers Sasuke.

- Tu te sens mieux ce matin ? demanda-t-il avec une voix enraillée.

- Hn, fut la seule réponse qui traversa les lèvres du brun qui s'approcha du blond avec un air soupçonneux.

Ce dernier vint coller son front au sien comme un chat, les yeux fermés. Il lui vola un doux baiser avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

- Te voilà redevenu toi-même ! Je pense que ça veut dire oui !

Sasuke détailla le visage marqué de sommeil de son amant, ses traits si doux mais plus mature qu'autrefois, ses grands yeux bleus incapables de mentir, ses cicatrices en forme de moustache qui lui donnaient un charme fou… Tout ça était à lui à présent ? Il eut un petit rictus fier avant de passer une main sur la joue du blond, retraçant ces étranges marques et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Naruto répondit au baiser tendrement, caressant les flancs et la hanche de Sasuke.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le brun le fusilla du regard et invoqua un kunai depuis son tatouage au poignet, le pointant sur la gorge de Naruto.

- Si tu répètes à qui que ce soit ce que tu as découvert hier soir, je te tue.

**FIN**


End file.
